30 One-shots
by Rainwind alias Dazzlespark
Summary: 30 One-shots from me.


A/N: **A/N: Hey Guys, my first One-shot here :D My name is Rainwind and first I'd like to thank Faithblossom for helping me and guiding me through FanFiction. Second I'm German and thirteen years old(today's may birthday), so I hope you don't mind future grammar or spelling mistakes. And I'll write random One-shots down in here. And leave a review!**

* * *

Snap

"See Branchblaze? I finally found your precious little Twigkit sneaking out of the camp searching for the catmint _you _made disappear! How ironic." The tom laughed evilly. He turned around and shoved a pile of catmint and a little bundle of fur towards him. "She sleeps, but she'll wake up soon." Twigkit groaned, blinked slowly and shoved herself to her paws. "Branchblaze, what is going on?" The tom suddenly moved towards the tortoiseshell, covered her mouth and pinned her down. He purred, "Branchblaze, let's play a little game ..."He eyed Branchblaze joyfull, who just stood there, horrified. "You know it. My mother playedit with you, I think .So I don't have to explain the rules … Let's just say that untill I've counted to five you have destroyed the pile of catmint that sweetheart here gathered." He purred and suddenly his voice held something … dangerous.

"One"

_Snap,_Twigkits left hindleg, splintered.

Branchblaze stood there, frozen in memories, deep buried in his mind.

_Medicine cat den. Addershade. Ripplepaw, unmoving on the floor._

"_My dear Branchpaw … your little brother Ripplepaw is here … Don't worry he is only asleep. Why don't we play a game? It has a little punishment in it for not obeying my order. You just have to do a little chanting: Leg by leg, to the neck!"_

_Addershade, holding a paw about his brothers hindleg._

"_One"_

_**Snap**, Ripplepaws hindleg, torn in half._

"Two"

_Snap, _Twigkits right hindleg, twisted.

The toms voice and the sharp Snap of Twigkits leg brought him back to reality. He saw Twigkit sreaming and the Tom smiling in a twisted way. Branchblaze heard nothing but the voice in his head.

"_Two"_

_**Snap**, Ripplepaws other hindleg, splintered._

_Ripplepaw turning in his sleep._

"_Three"_

_**Snap**, Ripplepaws forepaw, torn of._

_Ripplepaw groaning and flailing in his sleep._

"_Four" _

_**Snap**, Ripplepaws other forepaw, twisted._

_Ripplepaw slowly opening his eyes._

"_Five"_

_**Snap**,Ripplepaws neck, crushed._

_Ripplepaw, dying._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Camp. Ripplepaws body. _

_Cat's mourning._

_Mousepaw crying._

_Rosepaw sneaking in the medicine cat den and stealing death berries._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Gorge, near the river._

_Addershade._

"_Branchpaw. Coming to join me in my mourning?You wan't to pay more?Probably with sweet Rosepaw?"_

"_To late …" His own voice, bitter and filled with grief._

"_Then … Mousepaw?"_

_Pure rage, surging through his body. Hot, boiling rage. A desperate need to play the game with Addershade._

"Three"

The tom putting his paw on Twigkits forepaw.

This freed rage in Branchblaze. Old rage, ice cold this time.

"Die, Addershade!" ,he screamed in unison with his memory and pinned the tom down while his younger self had pinned Addershade down.

"Let's play a game. You know it. You played it even youself." Branchblaze murmured.

"One, for my brothers pain."

_Snap, _the toms hindleg, crushed.

"Two, for my familys grieving."

_Snap,_ the toms forepaw, torn away.

"Three, for my sister Rosepaw, killing herself."

_Snap, _the toms tail, torn to pieces.

"Fo-"

"Branchblaze, noo!" Twigkit had dragged herself to him. "Please, don't make him suffer like this!"

"He killed my brother, Twigkit, he hurt you."

"Yes, but it … it hurts_ me _too, don't you understand?And even if he is evil, you're better than him"

Branchblaze stopped, but Branchpaw coninued.

"_Four, for Mousepaw, therefore, that she never can tell him her feelings."_

_**Snap**, Addershades leg shattered in pieces._

Branchblaze and Branchpaw both whispered, in past and present,

"Five, for killing my brother."

_**Snap.**_

**A/N: So how was my first one-shot? **


End file.
